


Miracles

by Moerae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moerae/pseuds/Moerae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Vriska doesn't kill Tavros</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

Today was a bad day. Granted, he had just gotten robotic legs and he was surrounded by friends, but something was wrong. It may have been the loss of his planet, his species, or his lusus, but he doubted it. 

Tavros sat with his robotic legs dangling off the edge of the manufactured precipice. He wasn't entirely sure how this lab got here, but here it was, on a meteor in space.  
Behind him, there was a faint honk, and a smile crept across Tavros' face. At least there was one good thing about today. 

Today was the day that he, Tavros Nitram, would finally tell Gamzee Makara how he really felt.

Playing Sgrub had brought Tavros closer to Gamzee, and to Vriska. The red feelings Tavros thought he had for Vriska had faded away, until he realised that he was trying to cover his much darker feelings towards her. It had also made him realise how insanely attracted to Gamzee he was. 

There was another honk, louder this time, and Tavros got to his metal feet slowly. 

"Gamzee?" he called out, his voice echoing. "Are you there?"

Tavros was uncomfortable aware of how weak his stutter made him sound. 

"Yeah, bro," The clown called back, stepping into the light. His voice was lower than usual. The first thing Tavros noticed as Gamzee stepped towards him was the violet blood dripping from the three slashes across his face.

Tavros failed to notice the olive green blood splatters. 

"Uh, are you okay?" Tavros asked anxiously, stepping towards who he hoped would be his matesprit. 

"Yeah, just some motherfucking miracles was all," Gamzee almost yelled. He punctuated the end of his sentences with a soft honk from his bicycle horns. 

Tavros nodded, not entirely convinced. 

"Motherfucking roleplaying is one intense miracle," Gamzee answered again, his voice quiet. Tavros nodded, all too aware of the damage it could cause. He was a little confused as to why Gamzee was bringing it up, but Tavros wouldn't deny himself any conversation with Gamzee, even if it did seem out of place. 

"Well, uh, I, uh, had something I wanted to say," Tavros near mumbled, his face flushing umber. 

"Don't worry about it little bro, I know," Gamzee answered, stepping closer to the smaller troll.

Gamzee tilted Tavros' chin up, smiling lazily. He leant down and put his lips near Tavros' right ear, avoiding Tavros' large horns. Gamzee casually placed a hand on Tavros' left horn, shocking Tavros. 

"You were so much more adorable in a motherfucking wheel chair," Gamzee said quietly. 

Tavros' eyes widened, and the last thing he saw was a deranged clown's anguished smile.


End file.
